When Our Eyes Met
by DarKxKunoichi
Summary: Hermione Granger x Viktor Krum. Just some sweetness. ONESHOT


Author's Note: I intended some parts to be separate drabbles, but I just made them too long to be. So I molded them into one story. Have fun.

"…" – speech

'…' – thoughts

_italics_ – stressed word/foreign language

(Great Hall, Hogwarts)

The doors of the Great Hall swung open and echoed throughout the building. The students who were watching the spectacle between the Weasley twins immediately took notice of the entrant and parted to make way for him. Viktor Krum wasn't quite used to having people part for him; they usually crowded and annoyed him. This time, however, they had good reason not to crowd him; he was headed for the Goblet of Fire. His stony face and determined stare were focused on the Goblet and his hand constricted tightly on the piece of parchment he was holding. The Bulgarian wizard felt several dozen pairs of eyes boring into him but there was only one pair that mattered to him. He reached up and dropped the parchment into the flames of the enchanted cup and turned to face her; the pretty witch whom he couldn't seem to get out of his head. Their eyes met and he smiled, the smallest smile he could muster, just enough to make sure that she knew he was interested. For a moment Viktor's chest tightened, the one girl he wanted to get to know better didn't want him, but just as he was about to break their gaze, she smiled. It was small, simple smile but it gave him hope, hope for a possible future with this pretty witch.

(Hogsmeade)

Hermione's teeth chattered lightly in spite of the Heating Charm she cast on her cloak before she left the castle. It was mid November and the winter weather moved in quickly to replace the gentle chill of autumn and she had finally found the time to get away from the chasm in Harry and Ron's friendship. Ron had taken to spending more time with his brothers, while Harry decided to sulk about the Triwizard Tournament by himself, which left Hermione to visit Hogsmeade alone; something she was perfectly fine with. Madame Pince had become very annoyed with Hermione when she had exhausted all of the books in the library about the emancipation of magical creatures and had turned to badgering the vulture-like librarian for any information regarding the topic. The irritated witch referred Hermione to someone at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop who might have a volume that she would be interested in. So now that was where she was headed. The young witch weaved through the crowds along the icy streets of the village and was forced to dodge the occasional group of teenage witches rushing to chase down small crowds of foreign wizards in blood red robes. A cold chill blew through the air and Hermione shivered violently for a moment. She looked across the street longingly at The Three Broomsticks, contemplating whether or not she should step in for a butterbeer before heading to Scrivenshaft's. Before she could make her decision, a mass of blood red robes moved to clog the entrance of the pub. One of the crimson clad wizards immediately caught her eye: Viktor Krum. Remembering the smile he gave her when their eyes met near the Goblet of Fire, her lips curved upwards into a gentle grin. The Bulgarian Seeker's surly expression became a bit flustered and he returned with his own sly smile after he regained his composure.

'I should get that book first…' Hermione thought determinedly, forcing the idea on herself that she was not at all taken by Krum's good looks, charming smile or his finely sculpted…

(The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade)

A frosty breeze blew into the pub as Hermione entered and quickly shut the door behind her. She carefully secured the heavy book under her arm and walked to the bar to order a butterbeer from Madame Rosmerta, but not before exchanging another set of smiles from Viktor, who was sitting at a nearby table with his friends. The British witch moved through the crowded tables to the patio behind the pub. She was relieved to find that it was far less crowded and a series of Heating Charms had been cast around the area, while preserving the outdoor setting. Hermione found an empty table furthest away from the entrance and sipped her butterbeer while quickly skimming the contents of her new book. The creak of an opening door went by unnoticed by the frizzy haired witch, along with a burly figure with a book of his own clamped in his hand. He stealthily moved toward Hermione with as much grace as he could muster and seated himself a table away from her. Viktor hid his eyes behind his book, intermittently lowering the volume to steal a peek at the witch in front of him. He had never seen anyone so interested in a book before, which was probably because ever since he became famous people dropped everything to fawn over him. It was very intriguing to meet a girl like her, well, he used the term "meet" rather loosely since he had yet to speak to her or even pronounce her name correctly to himself.

'Hermony? No… Hermy-own?' Viktor stared blankly into space as he contemplated her name.

Then it happened again: their eyes met and it was more wonderful than the last time. She smiled at him and he smiled back; it was an excellent foundation for his courage to be built on. Now all he had to do was start building that courage, and he had a feeling that everything would be okay.

(Krum Residence, Bulgaria)

It had been years since the Triwizard Tournament, since Hermione and Viktor met, since they shared their first dance, their first kiss and said their first goodbye. Now they were married and expecting a child, nonetheless. Voldemort had been defeated only a few years prior and they were glad to be living in peace. Of course, peace in the wizarding world didn't mean peace everywhere. Viktor and Hermione had their own little war going on at home.

"Allison?"

"Do not like it."

"Umm… Jasmine?"

"No."

"Elizabeth?"

"Not a good name."

"How about Grace?"

"Does not vork."

"Viktor!" Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration. "You're not being reasonable."

"I do not like any off those names." Viktor's arms tightened above his wife's protruding belly, pulling her into his chest.

"You're being petty."

"Vhy do you think that?" He raised his eyebrows innocently.

"You're rejecting all of my ideas just because I don't want to name our child Viktoriya!"

"It is very good name."

"Don't you have any other ideas?"

The Bulgarian wizard frowned in thought. "Aleksandra is also good name."

"Hmm…" Hermione thought aloud. "Alexandria…"

"Aleksandra." Her husband corrected. "You like that name?"

"I like Alexandria." The British witch smiled up at him. "You know… Ally."

"Lexi." Viktor corrected again. "But I vould be alright vith Alexandria."

"Good!" Hermione sighed happily. "Now about boys' names…"

"Viktor is good name, yes?"

"No, Viktor. I don't want to have a line of descendants with the same name!" Hermione groaned. "Do you think that 'Hermione' was my mother's name? Or my grandmother's? Or my great grandmother's?"

"Off course not." Viktor smirked. "Nobody in family vould know how to say such difficult name."

"How about Christopher?" Hermione suggested, changing the subject.

"No." He responded simply. "I vould like our son to haff a Bulgarian name; they are much stronger than English names."

Hermione's face contorted in annoyance. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"I like vhen ve fight." He murmured in her ear with a wide grin.

She shivered at the feel of his breath against her neck. "Oh? And why is that?"

A smug smirk appeared on Viktor's face as he rubbed her pregnant belly. "I belieff this is the product off von off our fights."

The pregnant witch blushed. "What did you want to name our child if it's a boy?"

"Ivan sounds very good."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Ohh… I don't know…"

"Nikolai?"

"Isn't that your brother's name?"

"Vell, it is good name, efen if brother is…" Viktor filtered several words through his internal translator. "…giant arse."

"I don't think we should name our son that if you refer to your brother as a 'giant arse.'"

"Vot about Sergei?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about that one."

"Stanislav?" Viktor's eyebrows rose curiously.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Stanislav? Stan?" She frowned in thought.

"Stanislav." The Quidditch prodigy repeated.

"I like it." Hermione smiled warmly.

"Good." The burly Bulgarian hoisted them off of the couch.

Their eyes met and he smiled mischievously lowering his lips to kiss her.

"Shall ve go fight now?"

(Krum Residence, London)

More years had past and the loving couple had purchased a home in England to visit occasionally, but it was mostly used for Hermione's sake whenever the Ministry in London needed her to work for more than a few days, which had become more and more common now that Hermione had reached a high position in the Ministry of Magic. However, this time it was being used by the Krum family for a nice vacation in England. They had just returned home from visiting Ron and Lavender and had made plans with Harry and Ginny tomorrow. Viktor had extracted himself from the shower and was casually reading the paper while Hermione was working at her desk. Her head titled to the side when she felt her robes being tugged on.

"Mummy…" A bright eyed, dark haired girl stared up at her.

"Yes Lexi?" Hermione smiled gently at her daughter.

"Who was your first love?" Alexandria smiled shyly at her mother.

"He's right over there." She smiled, pointing across the room at Viktor.

A proud smirk crept up on his face from behind his newspaper.

"Why do you ask, sweetie?" Hermione turned her attention back to Lexi.

"Because she's in _love_ with Owen from next door!" A teasing voice came from behind Lexi.

"I am _not, _Stan!" Lexi turned bright red.

"Stanislav!" Their mother scolded, but couldn't help smiling herself. "Don't tease your sister."

"I'm sorry, Mum." Stanislav said angelically and scurried into the kitchen for a snack.

"Who is this O-ven?" Viktor asked suspiciously.

Even after all of these years, Hermione still sometimes couldn't help but laugh at her husband's accent.

"Relax Viktor; they're only six."

"That little boy from next door is seffen." His eyes narrowed.

"Daddy?" Lexi prodded her father. "Was Mummy _your_ first love?"

"Vhy yes she vos, little von."

Hermione snorted from across the room.

"Is something wrong Mum?" The little girl rushed over to her mother.

"No, there isn't, Lexi." Hermione pulled her up into her lap. "Your father is just lying to you."

"Vot?!" Viktor's eyes widened.

"Was Mummy not your first love Daddy?"

"Yes she vos." He replied defensively. "I do not know vot your mother is talking about."

"Don't listen to your father, sweetheart." Hermione giggled. "He fell in love with a broomstick long before he loved me."

Lexi was quickly overcome with a fit of giggles. "When did you meet daddy?"

"Ohh… I met him when he came to Hogwarts, when I was fifteen, for the Triwizard Tournament." Her mother smiled. "He was the school champion for Durmstrang; all the boys were really ugly."

Viktor's ears perked up.

"Your father was…well…" Hermione smirked. "… he wasn't _that_ ugly…"

"Hey!" Viktor stood up from his chair and hoisted his daughter into his arms. "I vill not let you _poison_ our daughter's mind vith your lies!" He said dramatically.

"Poison our daughter's mind?" She laughed.

"It is true." Viktor said lowering Lexi to the ground. "You know I loff you more than broomstick." He lowered his voice into her ear, so only she could hear him. "You are much better ride than broomstick, _mila._"

"Viktor!" Hermione said in shock; their daughter was _right_ there!

Before Viktor could give her a lecherous remark, Lexi interrupted him.

"Daddy…when did you know you loved mummy?"

Hermione's and Viktor's eyes met and they shared a smile before Viktor pulled his daughter back up into his arms and gave Lexi a warm smile, while he kept one eye on Hermione.

"Vhen our eyes met."

Author's Note: I hope you had fun. Oh and I just had to do it. I'm sure you know what I mean; I just couldn't resist. I'm sure it wasn't that obvious, but Lexi is six and Stanislav is four; just to clear things up.


End file.
